1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a catalyst composition which is suitable for the polymerization of an olefin and comprises a reduced transition metal complex and a co-catalyst. The invention also relates to a process for the polymerization of an olefin with such a catalyst composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catalyst compositions comprising a reduced transition metal complex and a co-catalyst are known from WO-A-93/19104, which describes complexes of a reduced transition metal of group 4 of the Periodic Table of the Elements, with a bidentate dianionic ligand bonded to it.
The catalyst composition of the present invention is distinguished from that in that the transition metal complex of the present invention consists of a reduced transition metal selected from groups 4-6 of the Periodic Table of the Elements combined with a multidentate monoanionic ligand (X) and two monoanionic ligands (L) as well as, optionally, extra ligands (K).
Such a catalyst composition has not been described before, nor applied in a polymerization of an olefin.